


How the Winter Snow Melts

by thelastUwU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastUwU/pseuds/thelastUwU
Summary: Iwaizumi was cursed to have immortality for all eternity, making him closed off and rejecting all forms of love. One day, while trying to get release from his curse, a man comes along and tries to save him. Oikawa, not knowing what he was getting into, just wanted to do a good act. As Oikawa gets more and more interested in Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi doesn't want to watch another set of loved ones pass away without him again, so he pushes him away. But Oikawa is persistant, and won't stop at anything to try and warm Iwaizumi's heart.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	How the Winter Snow Melts

Oikawa entered the coffee shop like he did everyday, and stood in line. _Another long line?_ He thought; _Hopefully I’m not late again…_ Seconds passed before he whipped out his phone and started looking through various social media. He was quite popular online, and had a decent following of a couple thousand combined on all platforms.

  
“Next in line!” Oikawa heard the barista say. He quickly put his phone in his pocket and moved up to the counter.

  
“Hi!” Oikawa said with a smile. “Can I get an iced caramel macchiato please?” He saw the barista input his order in the computer, and then look up with a smile. Her eyes met his, and Oikawa shifted his own away.

  
“Will that be all?”

  
“Yeah, that’s all.” He replied, still looking away. Even though he was popular with women, he didn’t exactly know how to deal with them, whether it be romantically, or just platonically. It was a curse, his good looks. While it made him confident and popular, he also got a lot of attention, and didn’t really know how to deal with all of it.

  
He paid in cash and received some change, just as any other business deal works. After his order was placed he walked over to the waiting area and pulled out his phone again. He frowned. His latest post received less likes than most. Normally things like this wouldn’t bother him, but he’s been self conscious lately, and all the attention and compliments make him feel better. Just as he was thinking about ways to improve his online presence, he heard the barista call his order.

  
“Iced caramel macchiato!” Oikawa walked over to the counter and grabbed his drink.

  
“Thank you!” He stated, and then started to walk out. What he didn’t notice until after he exited the building is that the barista wrote her number on the cup. _She must be new, he thought, since she didn’t know my order and just now gave me her number._ All the female baristas had memorized his number and often did the exact same thing this one did. Oikawa never called them though, he was too busy for dating. College is time consuming, and he didn’t understand how people could have a significant other when they’re so expensive and take up so much time. He had to study and work and go to class and plenty of other things rather than date someone.

  
Walking on the sidewalk, he plugged in his headphones and started listening to his playlist his friends put together for him. It was a rather sweet gift, which was given to him on his 21st birthday (along with a night of drinks). It was a 10 hour playlist of a mix of his taste in music, and some of their taste in music, that he had learned to love.

  
Oikawa had walked these streets almost everyday for years. He had closed his eyes and started walking the path he always does. As he was walking, he started to hum the song that was currently playing.  
When he opened his eyes again he looked to the street, and noticed a man standing in the middle of the road. He was just… standing there, as if he was waiting for something to happen. That’s when he heard it, the honking of a bus. Oikawa froze up, as he realized what was going to happen. The man continued to stand there, not moving, and Oikawa’s body started to move on his own.

  
He dropped his coffee and started to run into the street. The honking of the bus got louder and more frantic. As Oikawa got closer, he noticed that the man didn’t have a scared look on his face, or rather, any look at all. But Oikawa had only noticed his face for a second before jumping towards him. It had seemed like the world had slowed down for Oikawa, and he wondered if the man felt the same way. It only took a second for the man to react to what was happening to him. His face turned from deadpan, to surprised as he looked down at the brown haired male saving him. Oikawa’s eyes were squeezed tight, frightened that he just made a mistake and had killed both the man, and himself. He didn’t feel anything though, besides the hard ground when he tumbled to it.

  
“Ouch…” Oikawa muttered as he opened his eyes. Upon closer inspection the man he had just saved was quite pretty, and had beautiful green eyes. Nothing like he had ever seen. Looking at his facial expression though, and you’d think he had just ruined his day.

  
“A-Are you alright? Sorry for tackling you… But I just saw you and I couldn’t just do nothin-”

  
“Why would you do that?” The man interrupted. His face stern, and his brows furrowed.

  
“I’m sorry what?” Oikawa questioned, looking at him, puzzled at his reaction.

  
“I said, why would you do that?” The man replied, just a bit louder. Oikawa was confused, shouldn’t he be thanking him for saving his life? Why was he giving him such an angry tone? It wasn’t until he heard the honk of another car horn that he realized he was still in the street.

  
He stood up and held out his hand. The stranger didn’t take it, and instead got up on his own. The two of them walked towards the sidewalk, and then the stranger started to walk away. Oikawa started to run in front of the man to try and block him.

  
“Shouldn’t you be… I dunno… Thanking me?” Oikawa crossed his arms.

  
“Why would I?” The shorter male looked away and tried to dodge Oikawa, but he blocked him once again.

  
“For saving your life maybe?” The stranger with the green eyes sighed and tried to move, but once again, Oikawa blocked him.

  
“Would you stop that?” The man snapped, but he knew Oikawa wouldn’t. “Look, there’s no point in getting involved with my life, so uh, thank you, but we don’t have to meet ever again.” Oikawa frowned at this. He didn’t want this person to die, even if he didn’t know him.

  
“How will I know that my effort wasn’t for waste, and you won’t try something like this again?” Now this time the stranger crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and sighed one more time. Looking back up at Oikawa he opened his mouth, but closed it again. Oikawa was waiting patiently, still looking into his eyes. It was easier for him to look into men’s eyes, but he wasn’t sure why. “Let me get your number, that way you can call me if you’re ever feeling that way again.” Oikawa stated. _Why would I say that? I barely knew this guy… Why do I care so much about him?_ But as Oikawa was pulling his phone out, the man was already gone. He looked around, but couldn’t find any trace of him.

  
Oikawa scratched the back of his head, confused at the events that had just happened. Looking at his phone, he realized he would be late to class, so he ran off to his lecture hall.

* * *

Later in the day, Oikawa headed off to his job at the nearby bar downtown. He hadn’t worked there as a bartender long, but he was already the most popular one there. His coworkers blame it on his looks, but he claims he gives them extra alcohol.

  
He loved this job, maybe because of all the attention he got, but mainly because of all the tips he received. Just like in the cafe, lots of girls would slide him their number, some guys too, but as usual, he wouldn’t reply to any of them. He wasn’t gay, and he knew that. He had a girlfriend in high school, but that didn’t exactly work out. But that didn’t mean he was gay, they just weren’t a match.

  
Upon entering the bar, he saw one of his coworkers, Hanamaki Takahiro. Hanamaki, or Makki as Oikawa calls him, is best friends with his roommate, Issei Matsukawa. Some rumors say that they’re together, but Oikawa doesn’t believe them. Just because they walk home together doesn’t mean anything, they’re just best friends.

  
“Hey Oikawa! I missed you last yesterday! What happened?” Makki exclaimed, putting his arms around Oikawa. Oikawa smiled back at Makki, and he hugged him back. Although they weren’t especially close, they were still friends, and Oikawa wasn’t about to turn down a hug when he kind of needed one.

  
“I got caught up in something… Sorry about that. But I promise I’ll give more of a heads up next time.” He laughed as he responded. Makki let go of Oikawa, and once he went behind the bar he recognized those green eyes.

  
Oikawa rushed over to him and almost slipped trying to get near him. He slammed his hands on the counter, alerting the man.

  
“Oh great, it’s you.” He rolled his eyes, then put his head down on the counter. He pushed his empty glass towards Oikawa. “If you’re just gonna look at me like that give me another drink.” He muttered. Oikawa looked at him curiously, but took the glass and put it under the counter.

  
“What would you like sir?” He asked, grabbing another glass.

  
“Don’t bother with that ‘sir’ bullshit, you know who I am.”

  
“But I really don’t sir.” Oikawa smirked, and the man looked up with an angry look on his face. “I don’t even know your name.”

  
“You don’t need to know it. And I’ll take an Old Fashioned.” The man’s eyes met Oikawa’s and Oikawa felt some sort of comfort in them.

  
“Well I’m Oikawa Tooru.” He said, as he grabbed the whiskey from the back shelf. “How many drinks have you had?”

  
“Three.” The man responded, putting his head back down into his arms. Oikawa scoffed.

  
“I mean, I know it’s my job to get you drunk but I don’t wanna give you alcohol poisoning.” The man didn’t reply. “...That’s not your plan right?” Oikawa chuckled nervously.

  
“Just give me my damn drink already, Shittykawa.”

  
“Ooh, giving me nicknames already? I still don’t even know your name.” Oikawa didn’t feel hurt by the nickname, but rather glad. Well, maybe a little hurt. “Whelp, here you go.” Oikawa pushed the Old Fashioned his way. “Don’t go dying on me now.” The man chuckled at that.

  
“Yeah… Sure.” He grabbed the drink and started chugging it. After, he handed Oikawa a $10 bill. Thankfully, the bar was pretty empty since it wasn’t that late yet, so Oikawa could look after this man and maybe get to know him. Afterall, he seemed interesting, and he did save him.

  
“Woah there buddy,” Oikawa grabbed at the man’s wrist, not really knowing why. “Shouldn’t you slow down?” The man looked down where he was being grabbed and quickly after, Oikawa let go. “Sorry… Just instinct? I guess?” The stranger finished the drink, and then slammed it down on the counter.

  
“Another one.” This time Oikawa was really worried, and he must’ve shown it in his face, because the man across the counter gave him a stern look. “What? You want more of a tip?” He started pulling out a $20 bill. Oikawa quickly shook his head no, and once again, started making another drink.

  
“You shouldn’t throw your money away like that you know.” He said while looking at the back counter. “You look about my age, probably in college, and I know how expensive that can be.” He returned to face him, putting down another drink.

  
“Money isn’t a problem for me.” This time Oikawa noticed that his words seemed a little bit slurred. “And I’m wayyyyy older than you.” This initially shocked Oikawa, but he thought that since he was tipsy, he probably wasn’t making much sense anyway.

  
Oikawa didn’t want to take advantage of the stranger, but he did want to at least know his name. Is this wrong? He thought. I just want to get to know him more, and make sure he’s safe. By the time he finished his thoughts, the man was already asking for another drink.

  
Oikawa looked at the time, it wasn’t even seven yet, and the man in front of him was going through drinks like an alcoholic. _Oh god. Am I feeding into an alcoholic’s addiction???_ He started to worry. Although it wasn’t his business, he still was scared about this stranger’s health, and he wasn’t sure why.

  
“Look… Maybe we should call you a cab? If you keep this up you may end up being shitfaced by the end of the night.”

  
“That’s the plan.” Oikawa was shocked. It was only Tuesday, and he wanted to get shitfaced? He was here all alone too, so no one was going to take care of him when he _did_ get shitfaced.

  
It wasn’t long until the man couldn’t walk straight and was laughing at everything Oikawa said to him. While there were a couple of people in the bar, the stranger was Oikawa’s top priority, and Makki understood that. Near the end of Makki’s shift, he pulled Oikawa over.

  
“Hey, are you gonna be okay? I mean I know there’s only an hour left, but you seem to be worried about that man over there.” He looked over at the man with spiky hair, but he seemed to be passed out, with his hand on a half-empty glass. Makki looked back at Oikawa with a raised brow. Oikawa chuckled.

  
“I’ll be fine. Seriously. I’m gonna call him a cab though. Maybe he has a roommate or someone who can take care of him.”

  
“I’ll take your shift tonight, Matuskawa can wait for me. Don’t thank me, I know, I’m the best. Just go take care of him.” Makki smirked, and Oikawa hugged him. After he let go, Makki gave him a thumbs up, and went to take the next customer’s drink order.

  
Oikawa walked over to the dark brown haired male, and saw that his wallet must’ve fell out of his pocket, since it was on the ground. Oikawa was glad, because he didn’t want to go searching through someone’s pants. He opened up the wallet and saw the man’s ID. _Iwaizumi Hajime huh?_ In his photo ID he seemed to be smiling, and that made Oikawa smile just a bit. He liked seeing this man happy. Oikawa tried to wake Iwaizumi up by touching and pushing his shoulder, but nothing worked. Due to this, Oikawa picked up his arm, and slung it around his shoulder. Iwaizumi was quite heavy, but it was mainly due to muscle. Oikawa got a whiff of Iwaizumi’s scent and he smelled like fresh cut grass, with a mix of a floral scent, he wasn’t sure what kind though. All Oikawa knew was that he liked it. He shook his head though, and continued walking.

  
Once Oikawa got out the door, he held his hand out to catch the attention of a cab. Thankfully, only a minute passed before one came.

  
Oikawa carefully placed Iwaizumi in the cab, and then sat down in the seat next to him. Once the driver asked where they were going, Oikawa looked down at the ID and noticed that Iwaizumi lived in the nice part of town. Not just the nice part of town, but the _nice_ part of town.

  
The ride there was awkward, as Iwaizumi was passed out next to him, and Oikawa had nothing to do. The ride only lasted for about ten minutes, and once they arrived at the house Oikawa was shocked.

  
The house was, well, gigantic. It must’ve cost a fortune to live there. It was a modern villa with large glass windows and beautiful balconies. Palm trees were lining the driveway up to the house, and lights shining in between each of the trees.

  
Oikawa paid the driver with his own money, and got out the car. He walked to the door, basically dragging Iwaizumi, and knocked on the door. The door was made out of black wood, with a couple of horizontal glass panels. He waited for a couple of minutes, and when no one answered he got worried. Does he really live in this huge place alone?

  
After waiting a bit, Oikawa felt Iwaizumi stir a bit. He was hoping that he would wake up, so that he didn’t have to go digging through someone’s pocket to find a key. Just as Oikawa was thinking that he would, Iwaizumi woke up.

  
“What the hell?” His words were slurred, and he had to lean on Oikawa for balance, but alas, he was awake.

  
“Y-You were passed out drunk, and I couldn’t just leave you there, so I-” Iwaizumi put his hand towards his forehead.

  
“I thought I told you not to get involved with me.” Oikawa was amazed that he could manage to talk as much as he could. He noticed that Iwaizumi had a red flush on his face. It must be from all the alcohol. He thought. Iwaizumi started reaching in his pocket for his keys. As soon as they were out, he tried to get them in the lock, but fumbled with them and they fell from his hand.

  
“Here, let me get that.” Oikawa picked up the keys for him, and as soon as he tried to put them in the lock, Iwaizumi snatched the keys from his hand.

  
“I can do it myself.” But once again, the keys slipped from his hand. Oikawa could tell he was getting angry with himself.

  
“Just let me hel-”

  
“I told you I could do it!” He yelled. Oikawa was shocked. He was extremely different from his happy drunk persona just a bit ago. This time Iwaizumi picked up the keys, but Oikawa grabbed his hand, and Iwaizumi let him. He grabbed the keys and put them in the lock, unlocking the door.

  
Inside was pure white, with some black wood, and stone walls. Everything was clean, and neat, like nothing was ever used. Even though Iwaizumi insisted on walking by himself, Oikawa didn’t trust him, and still held on to him, until they were in his bedroom. His room was much different from the rest of the house. It was messy, and untidy. Clothes were on the ground everywhere, the bed was unmade, but this room smelled like him, unlike the rest of the house. Oikawa didn’t know how to explain this feeling he had, but he liked being next to this stranger he had just met today. He liked his scent, and he liked helping him out.

  
Iwaizumi slumped into his bed, and had whispered a small little, ‘Thanks’ before heading off to sleep. Oikawa sighed, and started to walk out. He felt like he did something really good, but now he’d have to walk all the way home, and he wasn’t really sure where he was. Thankfully, he didn’t have early classes tomorrow, and for once in his life, became bold. He walked back into Iwaizumi’s room, and lightly pushed his shoulder.

  
“Do you think I could spend the night here?” Iwaizumi opened an eye and looked at Oikawa. “I would walk home but it’s late, and I don’t know where I am.” Iwaizumi sighed.

  
“Yeah sure, there’s a guest bedroom across from my room.” He then closed his eyes, as if he wanted to shoo Oikawa out.

  
“Thanks.” Oikawa smiled, and quietly left. He walked into the guest room and it was as clean as the rest of the house. It was a pretty room, with a stone wall and a grey and white bed. Oikawa touched the stones and frowned, it was cold. He shouldn’t complain though, he was a guest in someone else’s house.

  
Since Oikawa didn’t have any clothes to change into, he climbed straight into bed, and tried to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks so much for checking out my story. Let me know of you like it, or any constructive criticisms you have! This is my first fanfiction, but I'm gonna pour my heart and soul into writing it, so thanks again!


End file.
